You
by alice dreamland
Summary: —karena membuat masa depan dengannya itu mustahil. Request Lina.


**You**

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media &amp; Yamaha Corp.**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Request Lina, pembuatan ngebut, KaiRin, typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all 3rd PoV, HELLO ALL I'M BACK /?!**

Sekali lagi, ia tampak mengamatinya dari balik kaca jendela.

Lelaki berambut biru dengan syal senada sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang suster rumah sakit Voca.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil di ranjang melihat sang lelaki yang cemberut—dan oh, hal itu terlihat manis di matanya. Namun mendesah saat ia pergi menjauh dari pandangan.

Kagamine Rin, itulah nama sang gadis.

Sedangkan lelaki tadi—Shion Kaito—sedang berbincang dengan kakak sepupunya— Megurine Luka. Ia telah selesai mengunjunginya tadi, memberikan hiburan berupa berbagai cerita kehidupan di kelas.

_Cklek!_

"Rin."

Suara pintu disusul panggilan Luka masuk dalam telinga. Gadis berumur empat belasan itu menoleh dan mendapati sang suster tengah masuk dalam ruangan.

"Ah, Megurine-san!" Ia tersenyum ramah. "_Doushitano_?"

Ya, Luka adalah suster yang bertugas tuk merawatnya.

Luka tersenyum kecut, lalu berjalan mendekati Rin yang terkulai lemah di ranjang. "Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu mengangguk ceria. Luka mengernyitkan dahi, namun kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, ini makan siangmu." Wanita itu meletakkan bubur ayam di meja sebelah ranjang dengan senyuman kecut.

Rin kembali mengangguk. Luka pun hendak keluar ruangan, namun sekali lagi ia berbalik.

"Jika ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu tuk mengemukakannya, Rin." Wanita itu menatapnya sendu. "Hidupmu tak lama lagi, dan akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap disini meski hanya sementara."

Rin tertawa miris. "_Arigatou_ Megurine-san, tapi tak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Luka menghela nafas, tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya ke samping—membuatnya terbuka—seraya melangkah keluar.

_Blam!_

Pintu tertutup. Luka pun pergi, meninggalkan Rin sendiri. Gadis itu menghela nafas di ranjang. Manik matanya memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan padangan menerawang.

Sungguh, ia ingin berada di dunia ini lebih lama.

Rin ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaito—cinta pertamanya.

Selain itu... kematian.

Rin tentu saja takut mati, seperti insan lainnya.

Ia takut—sangat takut.

Toh jika ia mati, ia takkan dapat berjumpa, berbincang, dan membuat masa depan bersama.

Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sungguh, ia sangat takut.

Ah, tapi sudahlah.

Gadis itu mendesah dan menatap bubur yang mulai mendingin di sebelah ranjang.

Tak ada gunanya lagi dipikirkan, toh akhirnya takkan berubah.

_Ia juga akan kehilangan nyawanya._

* * *

Beberapa jam telah berlalu semenjak Rin makan siang.

Malam hari telah tiba, dan kini tak banyak orang masih tinggal dalam bangunan. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

Sungguh.

Ia merasa dirinya begitu naas.

Dilahirkan dengan jantung lemah, divonis bahwa dirinya tak lama lagi kan meninggal...

Itu semua merupakan hal buruk baginya.

Dan ia tahu semua orang kan berpikiran sama.

Ya, sama.

Kecuali Kaito.

Lelaki itu seenaknya mencampuri urusan kehidupannya. Bahkan setelah mengetahui kabar sebentar lagi ia kan meninggal, lelaki itu tetap saja mengunjungimu.

_"__Enaknya... Aku ingin menjadi dirimu, kau tahu?"_

Rin ingat. Ia saat itu langsung menceramahi Kaito betapa pentingnya hidup dan anugrah dapat menjalani kehidupan lebih lama. Dan mengingatnya membuat Rin tertawa, sungguh.

Namun Kaito setelah itu menceritakan hidupnya.

Mengenai orangtuanya yang sering bertengkar, kakaknya yang masuk penjara, dan dirinya yang selalu ditinggal—bahkan kadang tak diurus maupun diberi makan.

Dari kehidupan Kaito, membuat Rin sedikit bersyukur karena ada ibu yang masih rela menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Meski ayahnya jarang mengunjungi, ia tahu ayahnya berusaha keras membayar biaya rumah sakit.

Rin kembali menghela nafas.

Sungguh.

Hidup ini begitu banyak cobaan.

Apalagi kehidupannya yang akan terhenti dalam beberapa hari ke depan—oh, bahkan mungkin saja beberapa jam ke depan.

Miris.

Bahkan ia ragu apakah Kaito mengingatnya nanti setelah tiada.

Eh—tidak.

Kaito pasti mengingatnya, terbukti dari kado yang biasa ia berikan setiap jumat.

Namun tetap saja.

Gadis itu merasa bahwa Kaito memandangnya sebagai seorang sahabat—tak lebih.

Padahal sungguh, ia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang lebih—meski hanya sebentar dan hal itu sangatlah mustahil.

Air mata perlahan menetes.

Rin tahu dirinya divonis takkan bertahan lama, bahkan ia ragu apakah dirinya kan berada disini kala esok tiba.

Gadis itu menarik lalu menghela nafasnya.

Manik matanya menatap jendela yang kini menampakkan suasana sunyi koridor rumah sakit. Rin menghela nafas.

Apa sih yang diharapkannya?

Mana mungkin lelaki itu berada disini sekarang, dengan wajah serta syal bodoh miliknya?

Rin mendengus seraya menutup kedua mata. Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah dan tak bertenaga.

"Mungkin ini akhirnya." Gadis itu berucap pelan, manik matanya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

Ia takut.

Sangat takut.

Jika ternyata saat ia menutup mata, semua kan berakhir dan dirinya takkan melihat Kaito lagi.

Tapi jika itu terjadi, Rin tahu.

Ia sangat tahu bahwa dirinya 'kan terus mencintainya.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu memikirkan Kaito meski dirinya dilupakan olehnya.

Ya.

Ia akan selalu mengamatinya dari atas.

Setiap perilaku serta liku-liku kehidupannya.

Meski Kaito mungkin tak mengetahuinya saat itu, gadis itu 'kan terus berusaha tuk menyemangatinya dari atas.

Selamanya.

_"__Sayonara, Kaito... Zutto, aishiteru yo..."_

* * *

"Rin!" Kembali Kaito membuka pintu ruangan 101 dengan semangat. Di gengaman tangannya, terdapat sebuah bingkisan—entah apa isinya.

Namun alisnya bertaut heran karna dirinya tak menangkap seorang pun dalam pandangan. Luka yang baru saja lewat, menyadari Kaito dan menatapnya heran.

"Kaito? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Kaito tersentak. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati Luka dengan wajah merah seperti habis menangis.

"Luka-nee?" Kaito menatap Luka heran. "Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu? Terlebih lagi, dimana Rin?"

Luka tersentak. Manik matanya menatap sembarang arah kecuali Kaito. Kaito merasa dapat menduga, toh ia tahu faktor utama Rin dimasukkan dalam rumah sakit.

Namun Kaito tak menyangka, waktunya tiba secepat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Kaito..." Luka memulai ucapannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Rin sudah tidak ada."

Kaito terhenyak. Ia mengerti maksudnya. Namun dirinya saja yang tak mau menerima dan terus mendesak.

"Luka-nee... bercanda kan?" Kaito ingin tertawa, namun melihat Luka yang mulai terisak lagi, membuatnya cemas—ralat, sangat cemas. Bahkan ia tahu—sangat tahu—jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri.

Tapi apa yang ia harapkan? Jawaban yang berkebalikan dari fakta?

"_Gomenasai_, Kaito..." Luka menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. "Rin sudah—"

"Jangan katakan." Kaito menghentikan ucapan Luka, sementara Luka beranjak pergi dan berlari melewati Kaito setelah kembali menggumamkan '_gomenasai_' berulang-ulang.

Kaito mendesah. Ia pun menatap kotak kecil yang ia bawa, lalu membukanya—menampakkan sebuah cincin indah dengan batu _ruby_ di tengahnya.

Lelaki itu mengambilnya dan meremasnya dalam gengaman tangan—sementara cairan bening turun mulus melalui pipi tanpa diperintah.

Kaito menggumam, "Cih, untuk apa kubeli cincin ini jika akhirnya akan seperti ini."

Lelaki itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, sebelum menjerit frustasi disela-sela isakan tangisnya.

Namun apa daya Rin tak dapat mendengar.

Semua telah berakhir, dan gadis itu telah tiada.

Yang tersisa hanyalah memori bersama dengannya—tak lebih.

Kaito tahu.

Ia tahu—sangat tahu.

Namun tetap saja—

—sakit rasanya harus melepas kepergian orang yang disayang, bukan?

**Owari**

.

**FANDOM VOCA I'M BACKKK~~~**

**Ada yang kangen? /ditimpuksendal**

**Oke, maaf karena balik-balik bawa pair ini huehehe, saya sadar banget biasanya ga pake pair ini xD**

**Oh, ini fict ngebut kubuat satu jam kayaknya huehehe, jadi masih belum kuedit dan maafkan banyak kesalahan /w\\\**

**Gomene... Ini request anda! Maaf pendek, dan semoga suka! xD**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


End file.
